Season 6 Episode 3: The Hounds of War
by katiec32
Summary: /merlinseason6


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Rodor was sitting at a table with Princess Mithian when the doors to the council chambers burst open. A guard ran in, "Sire! We are in danger. The Lady Morgana wishes to speak with you." Rodor stood up suddenly. He turned to Mithian, "Stay here." He said firmly, before turning to leave the room, "but father…" she protested.

Rodor turned to the closest guard, "stay with her" he said, before leaving the room.

Rodor walked out onto the battlement. The sky was red, with big black clouds. All around the walls of the castle were ravens. Rodor was nervous but walked bravely forward toward Morgana.

Morgana was stood with prince Belin. Belin's eyes were black. "King Rodor" said Morgana with a smirk, "how nice to see you again." Rodor eyed the birds nervously, "what do you want, Morgana?" he asked.

She smiled, "I have come to strike a deal…" she said, "you join with me and help me to take Camelot or your lands will be cursed." Rodor stood tall, "I will never join with you Morgana. King Arthur is a good man, my loyalty lies with him." Morgana laughed, "oh, but haven't you heard, Arthur is dead, you would be wise to help me." Rodor looked momentarily stunned, "never" he said firmly.

"Very well" she said with a smile. Belin raised his hands, the birds flew up at once and flew toward the guards who were stood with Rodor. They ushered him inside and attacked the birds, their weapons were no use. Those who hit the birds fell where they stood, before turning into ravens themselves and flying over to the wall with the others.

Belin raised his hands again and the attack stopped. "You cannot defeat them Rodor" Morgana said coldly. The birds will bring sickness to your land. Your people will not survive long. I suggest you run along and warn Guinevere, the sooner she hands over Camelot the sooner this will end."

Opening credits

Arthur and Merlin were both looking worried as Alba walked up to them. "What is troubling you Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Arthur interrupted. Alba smiled, "there are many legends about the young warlock, in the druid tongue he is known as Emrys. Your story is known to many." Arthur raised his eyebrow but did not speak.

Alba looked at Merlin again, "what is the matter?" she asked. He shook his head, "I had a dream, Morgana and Sigan…" Alba nodded. "As the white goddess has helped you I fear her sister, the dark goddess, has helped Morgana. The coming battle has been foretold by the prophets, you cannot ignore this vision."

Arthur looked concerned, "we must send word to Camelot, Gwen could be in danger." Alba nodded, "Please, write your message and it will be sent. I fear war is close."

Alba waved her hand and a piece of parchment and pen appeared in front of Arthur. He looked at it in shock for a moment before starting to write.

Sefa sat on the bed in Gauis chambers, she had tears in her eyes as he examined her face. Gwen was standing by them watching anxiously. "Is there nothing you can do Gauis?" he shook his head, "I am afraid not, this was caused by a powerful curse, even Iseldir could not hope to lift it. Sefa, I am sorry."

Sefa shook her head. Gauis sighed, "I might be able to make a potion to ease the pain" he said, before walking over to his potion bench. Sefa looked up at Gwen. "My Lady, I wanted to say how sorry I am for what my father did. His actions were wrong and I am sorry that I helped him. I thank you for showing me such kindness."

Morgana sat on the throne, Mordred was sat upon a chair beside her.

They both looked up as Sigan entered the room, "The people of Nemeth are all in hiding, Rodor and Mithian make their way to Camelot as we speak." Morgana smiled, "you have done well Sigan, we attack Carleon next, Annis will be sorry she ever sided with my brother."

"Have you had any word of Merlin, my Lady?" Sigan asked. Morgana's smile faded to a frown. "Nothing yet, but I intend to find him, and kill him." Sigan looked at her warily. "What is it?" she asked. "The boy is dangerous Morgana." Morgana laughed, "you are wrong, he _was_ dangerous, my brother's death will break him, he is nothing without Arthur, I don't fear him anymore."

Gwen was sat on the throne in the council chambers. Before her, knelt on the ground was a man and woman. The man was clearly ill, he had a red rash on his arms and face.

"Where are you from?" Gwen asked kindly. "We are from Barda, it lies on the outskirts of Nemeth" said the woman nervously. "Our kingdom has been attacked, the skies are red, the crops die and the animals sicken. There are ravens, my lady, so many ravens, everything they touch falls ill"

Gwen exchanged a nervous look with Gauis.

"I am sorry to bring this to you, your highness, but I heard rumour our citadel had been attacked, I was too afraid to stay, and my husband has the raven's sickness."

Gwen smiled, "you were right to come to me, go with Gauis, he can treat your husband, you must both rest."

Arthur and Merlin were sat around a fire. Arthur was staring into the fire looking worried. "I am sure Gwen is fine." Merlin said. Arthur looked up, "but what if Morgana attacks?" he asked.

"We will be home soon. It is going to be fine, Arthur, it always is" Merlin said. Arthur raised his eyebrows, "yes, it is, and now I know why…" Merlin caught his eye and they both smiled.

"Thank you…" Arthur said quietly. "What for?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at him seriously, "saving my life."

Merlin looked down, "I didn't really…" Arthur frowned at him, "I wouldn't be alive were it not for your actions." Merlin shrugged, "you would do the same for me…" Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath, and spoke rather hesitantly, "why didn't you come to Camlann?"

Merlin looked troubled, "I wanted to… Morgana sent a creature, it took my magic away, I knew I had to get it back if I had any chance of saving you…"

Arthur looked stunned, "Your loyalty is humbling…." He said seriously, he appeared embarrassed as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked rather pleased and gave him an awkward smile in return.

They were interrupted by Alba walking toward them. "It is time" she said.

Gwen was sat at a long table. Percival, Leon, Gauis, and Iseldir sat with her. "We have found a cure for the ravens sickness" Gauis said, "well, rather, Iseldir has." Gwen smiled, "Thank you Iseldir." He bowed his head.

"I do not doubt there will be more suffering from this illness." She said sadly. "Do you think this is Morgana's doing?" asked Leon. Gauis sighed, "judging by the Jewel Sefa brought with her, I fear this is the work of Cornelius Sigan." Before anyone could answer they heard a screech causing them all to jump. A crow appeared at the window. They all stood up, Iseldir walked over to the bird and took a scroll from its leg. He read the name on the outside of the scroll, "A message, my lady, from sir William of Daira."

Gwen gasped, and sat down heavily in her chair. "Are you alright my Lady?" Percival asked with concern as tears started to fall down her face. She nodded, "I.. fine, may I have the letter, Iseldir?" He passed it to her. "Please, give me a moment" she said, taking the scroll and turning away. The others exchanged nervous looks as she read the letter, she then turned to them, smiling through her tears. "Is something wrong?" Leon asked.

Gwen was shaking, she shook her head. "I remember sir William, he won a tournament some years back…" Leon said slowly with a frown. Much to their surprise Gwen laughed. "Sir William did not win that tournament" she said.

Leon frowned, "He did…I remember competing against him." Gwen shook her head, "Merlin, Arthur and I made him up."

Arthur and Merlin stood on a dock with Alba. "I thank you for your help" said Merlin, "and I" Arthur agreed.

Alba smiled serenely at them. "You have a great task ahead of you. One day soon, we will meet again."

She waved her hand and a boat floated toward the dock. Merlin and Arthur climbed in, and sailed toward the bank.

Morgana stood with Belin and Mordred, in front of queen Annis.

"So, Annis, you were foolish enough to side with my brother before, do not tell me you will be so foolish once more?" Morgana asked. Annis stood her ground and stared back, "I will not join you Morgana."

Morgana laughed, "then you will suffer."

Gwen held up the letter, "What you are about to hear, must not leave this room, do I have your word?"

Everyone in turn gave their word, and she started to read. "My dearest Guinevere, do not doubt this is from me, Arthur, you will remember Sir William, he won the tournament but you won my heart.

I was fatally wounded, but have been saved thanks to Merlin. He is a great sorcerer and it was he who turned the battle at Camlann-"

Leon gasped "a sorcerer?" Gwen nodded. Leon opened his mouth, but was too shocked to speak. He frowned and closed his mouth again, shaking his head. Gwen smiled at him and continued "Merlin killed Morgana, but we fear a dark magic has allowed her to live. We believe she has joined with a sorcerer named Sigan who I am sure you remember. You must prepare yourselves for the coming war. I know now that magic is not evil, and we will need it if we stand a chance of defeating Morgana. I will return to you as soon as I am able. Word of Merlin and myself should be kept quiet until we return.

I love you, with all my heart, Arthur"

Leon still looked shocked, "Merlin a sorcerer…" Percival frowned, "did you know Gauis?" he said before quickly answering his own question "Of course you did." Gauis nodded.

Percival turned to Iseldir, "did you know?" Iseldir smiled, "Emrys, or Merlin if you prefer, is a legend amongst my people. It is he who is destined to bring back the old ways. For Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the lands of Albion, and Merlin is destined to protect him."

Merlin and Arthur walked through the forest. They reached a clearing, surrounded by high trees. Arthur held up his hand to stop. Merlin didn't notice and walked straight into him. Arthur turned around with a glare, but before he could say anything a dart hit him in the neck and he fell to the ground. Merlin whipped around but before he could see who had attacked he had fallen too.

Arthur woke up rubbing his head. They were in a small cage, on the back of a cart, they had shackles on their wrists and Merlin was still unconscious. He could see five men seated around a fire in the distance. He sat up slowly, and gently shook Merlin. "Stop it Arthur" Merlin mumbled. One of the men walked toward them, "ahh, you are awake" he said with a cold smile.

"I demand to know where you are taking us" Arthur said. The man laughed, "I don't think you are in any position to be making demands." He walked back to the fire, still laughing.

Arthur looked across at Merlin who had just started to wake. "Merlin, are you alright?" he asked. Merlin sat up and rubbed his head, "ow…"

Arthur looked around, and then back at Merlin, "can…can you… get us out of here?" he asked hesitantly. Merlin nodded, "shouldn't be a problem." He held his hands over Arthur's, his eyes glowed and Arthur's shackles fell. He then looked down at his own wrists, his eyes flashed and he was freed.

He carefully crept to the door of the cage, he held his hand to the lock and it clicked open. They cautiously climbed out and hid behind the cart. Merlin looked up, he could see Arthur's sword lying in the front of the carriage. His eyes glowed and the sword slowly came toward them, stopping at Arthur's feet. Arthur looked at Merlin warily for a moment, but then smiled.

Morgana sat on Annis's throne. She looked over at Sigan with a smile, "One more to go… I think Odin may be a little more willing to join us" she smirked.

A guard helped Annis into a cart, she was pale and weak, and she had a red rash on her face and hands. "Lead the people to safety, I must get to Camelot, I have to warn the queen" she told the guard.

Leon was still looking at Iseldir in shock, "it does make sense, I am really not surprised" he said finally. Percival laughed, "not surprised? Are you sure? It looked like you were about to fall over." Leon gave a weak smile, "alright, maybe I was surprised, but it does make sense, there have been many times that Arthur should have died, Merlin was always there." Percival nodded, "he has been helping Arthur all this time?" he asked.

Gauis nodded, "yes, I am afraid there is not enough time to recount all of Merlin's great deeds, though there are many, we must prepare for war." He said solemnly.

Gwen looked at him, "last time Sigan attacked Camelot, how was he stopped?" "Merlin forced his soul into a glass jewel, and bound it there." Gwen sighed. She turned to Percival and Leon, "we must gather supplies, make room for the people, we will need to give them safety if Morgana attacks." They both bowed and nodded their agreement. "Let us hope Merlin and Arthur return soon" she finished.

Merlin was looking at a large branch, above where the bandits were seated. Arthur followed his gaze, and nodded. Merlin's eyes flashed, and with a crack the branch fell, killing two of the men. Arthur jumped up, sword drawn and ran toward them. One man ran toward him, sword drawn, and they fought. A second man pushed Merlin to the ground and pulled out a knife. Merlin's eyes flashed and the man flew backward. Arthur killed the man he was fighting and turned around, he saw Merlin on the ground. "Hiding as usual Merlin?" he asked. "No, saving your neck as usual" Merlin called. His eyes flashed gold and Arthur whipped around in time to see a dagger, inches from his head, turn and fly back toward the man who had thrown it. The dagger hit the man in the chest and he fell to the ground. Arthur's eyed widened in shock.

"Come on, let's get away from here" Merlin said. Arthur looked back down at the man who had thrown the dagger before following Merlin.

Arthur was seated on the ground watching as Merlin built a fire in front of him. Once the wood was in place, Merlin looked toward Arthur hesitantly. Arthur nodded. Merlin looked at the fire and it burst into flame. Arthur drew a sharp breath, but didn't say anything.

Merlin sat down beside him and looked at Arthur's arm, he had been cut in the sword fight and it was bleeding. Arthur looked down too, Merlin looked up and caught his eye, "Arthur… I can heal it..?" he asked quietly. Arthur frowned slightly, but then nodded. Merlin held his hand over the wound, his eyes flashed gold. Merlin looked back down and the cut was gone. Arthur looked at the healed cut and Merlin smiled at him. Arthur quickly withdraw his arm and looked away. Merlin sighed and stood up, "its alright, Arthur…" he said quietly, before turning to tend to their supper. Arthur looked from Merlin, down to his arm, his face looked sad, he rubbed the place where the cut had been.

"What do you mean, No?" screamed Morgana, "Arthur killed your son, surely you seek revenge?"

Odin was stood across from Morgana, he had ten guards behind him as they stood on the battlement. "I don't deny I sought revenge, but it blinded me, I have made peace with Arthur, I will not turn against him." Morgana looked furious, "you FOOL!" she screamed. Mordred touched her gently on the arm, "calm yourself" he said softly. Morgana took a deep breath. She looked across at Sigan, and nodded. He raised his arms and the sky above them turned red, black clouds formed in the sky. They heard a great noise and Sigans ravens flew toward them. "Our curse will sicken your lands, Odin, it will not be lifted until Guinevere gives me back my throne."


End file.
